The present embodiments relate to multi-modality imaging. In particular, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and ultrasound imaging are combined.
Both MRI and ultrasound imaging generate images of anatomy. MRI has the benefits of generating clear and crisp images (e.g., higher signal-to-noise ratio) and is less affected by occlusion. However, the acquisition time for even anatomical MRI is slower than ultrasound imaging. Ultrasound imaging may provide real time imaging, even of a volume, at a higher rate. To combine data from both modalities, the rate of the ultrasound acquisition may be slowed, resulting in loss of temporal resolution. Combining images, even of the same anatomy at generally the same time, from the different modalities may be difficult due to speckle and other differences.
Both MRI and ultrasound imaging are capable of generating images other than anatomy, such as parametric images. Parametric images, such as elasticity, thermometry and perfusion images, provide additional diagnostic information compared to using only the traditional anatomical or flow images.